


Ball is Life

by Author_Authenticated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, M/M, cocky r2, human droids, im so sorry based lucas, kinda???, smol tryhard bb, theyre cyborgs, this started out as a shitpost and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Authenticated/pseuds/Author_Authenticated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this started out as a shitpost and now. i ship it. im so ashamed of myself. if youre reading this please write me more fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball is Life

 

BB-8 had nothing to worry about. But there he was, looking at the ground and thinking, _Oh my stars, he's right there, the legendary Astro-Technician, R2. The one that worked with the legendary Han Solo, and General Organa, and Luke Skywalker... I'm going to embarrass myself in front of my life long hero._

 

He wasn't so sure why he was freaking out so badly. _I mean, what's the worst that could happen?_ He took a deep breath, and held his hands in his hoodie. He was a capable, talented cyborg, who was one of the best technician and mechanics worker in his unit system. He worked with Poe Dameron, the best flyer, up there with Han Solo himself. He was best friends with the bringers of the Resistance, Rey and Finn. He was a funny, sarcastic cyborg who was pretty chill. He had a reputation for himself.

 

But there he was, standing in front of the one and only R2, blushing and looking at the ground with a toothy smile he couldn't contain.

 

Thankfully, C3PO, as annoying as he could be, saved him. “Hello, BB-8! Have I ever officially introduced you to Artoo? He's very excited to meet you, right Artoo?”

 

R2 nodded, and BB-8 waved shortly. R2 smiled and BB thought his half-mechanical heart was going to burst. “N-Nice to meet ya, R2. You can call me BB, or just B, whatever is fine!” BB brushed his metallic beige hair behind his ears and adjusted his beanie, covering his unruly hair.

 

Artoo laughed and casually ran his hand through his blue-black hair. “Heh, hi. So you're the sarcastic little guy who replaced me the last few weeks? Nice to meet you. Y'Know, I've never actually met a droid shorter than me.”

 

“Hey, even though I'm 4'10, you're not that tall either! I'm only small comparing me to Mr. 6'3-PO over there!” BB threw his arm in the direction of 3PO. BB himself was only defensive about a few things. His height, Poe, and his admiration for R2D2. Anyone who made fun of those things, they could catch these hands.

 

R2 laughed again, and ruffled BB's beanie. “Feisty little one, aren't'cha? What do you think, C3? It's kinda cute, isn't it?”

 

BB heard his words and started coughing. _Did- Did he just- Did he just call me cute? No way. This isn't happening. I'm totally dreaming right now._ BB-8 pushed up his wire-rim glasses and blushed. “I-I-I uh- I'm not-” BB fidgeted with his hands, and chuckled awkwardly.

 

“I think you are embarrassing him, Artoo. He looks rather flushed.” C3PO put his hand on BB's shoulder, and in return, got a slight jump.

 

“'M just teasing, 3PO. You can handle a little bit of teasing, right BB?” Artoo grinned, thoroughly enjoying the looks and responses he gets from BB-8. Pretty entertaining.

 

BB gave a wavering smile, trying to gain his confidence again. “H-How much teasing can you handle?” BB tried his best at a comeback, but to no avail. He just made himself sound like a big nerd. Damn.

 

R2 laughed, clapping his hands together and crossed his arms. “You're not that bad kid, not that bad. Could use a little work though. Learn from me, kiddo. See you around.”

 

R2 turned on his heel and went to talk to Poe.

 

 _Oh boy._ BB thought. _Maybe this wouldn't be too bad, if I can manage to keep it in my pants that long._

 


End file.
